


Sequel

by Ashroe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashroe/pseuds/Ashroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel. To everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel

Once upon a time there was a universe. It was a full universe, where many things happened, and many beings existed.

Then - one day - a terrible thing happened. Someone (we won't name names) pressed the wrong button.

As a result... everything came undone. Everything. All that was and could be ceased. All that _had_ been... suddenly never had. Existence as we know it never existed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sequel, which is the sequel to everything I have ever written.


End file.
